Una mascota especial
by AnG3L 191191
Summary: La ciencia cumpliendo los caprichos humanos, modifican a los gatos ordinarios para que tengan formas humanas y asi tengan mas contacto con sus excéntricos dueños, siempre y cuando puedan pagarlo; a esta nueva especie se les llama nekojin. Haru harto de vivir solo, sin querer adopta a un cachorro nekojin, no pasara mucho tiempo para que los dos superen el rol de amo-mascota.HaruxRin


Las prácticas de en el club habían sido más pesadas de lo común, no era por mejorar los tiempo ni porque las nacionales estuviesen cercas, lo que lo hacían pesadas era Nagisa y Rei, llevaban poco de noviazgo y no desaprovechaban cualquier situación para demostrar lo mucho que se amaban, no sería un problema para mí de hecho ni lo notaria, si no fuera que muchas de las escenas de sus encuentros "románticos" eran dentro de la piscina.

Era molesto tener que separarlos para que nos dejaran nadar a Makoto y a mi.

-hey Haru, ¿que ara cuando llegues a casa?- pregunto Makoto camino a casa.

-cenar- lo bueno de nuestra relación era que no se necesitaba de muchas palabras para entendernos.

-claro, si quieres puedes cenar en mi casa, a mi madre no le molestara ella sabe que vives solo- lo voltee a ver, una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisa era dibujada en su rostro.

-Prepare caballa en la mañana- no es que me disgustara ir a cenar en la casa de los Tachibana es solo que es tan raro e incómodo que una familia ajena a la tuya te trate como un miembro mas.

-entiendo – dijo y el silencio se apodero de nosotros.

Makoto y yo hemos sido algo así como amigos desde la infancia y los Tachibana siempre me han cogido cuando mis padres no están en casa, cuando era chico no entendía muy bien pero ya de mayor y a pesar que todos finjan lo contrario yo sé que soy una molestia para ellos.

Más adelante el camino se dividió y Makoto se despidió de mí con un movimiento simple de mano murmurando un "hasta mañana", incline un poco la cabeza y continúe mi camino solo.

Al llegar, la casa estaba en tinieblas y sola, me quite los zapatos y camine directo a mi habitación tirándome sobre la cama, era mentira lo de la caballa y no pensaba levantarme a preparar algo.

Solo pensaba en como seria llegar a casa y que te recibieran con un "bienvenido" me imagine como seria cuando Makoto llegara a su casa; me imagine a sus pequeños hermanos inundándolo con preguntas, su madre en la cocina preparando algo delicioso y a su padre en el estudio trabajando. Los imagine cenando todos reunidos platicando plácidamente sobre lo que habían hecho en el día.

Perdido en una fantasía que nunca se iba a realizar no supe más de mí, hasta que el sol se colaba por la ventana y daba directa a mis ojos, "ahora voy a tener jaqueca todo el dia" había tres noticia, una buena, una malas y una pésima, la buena es que era domingo y no hay clases; la mala es que tampoco podíamos nadar en día de descanso y la pésima es que Nagisa habia planeado una salida con todo el club, según él para relajarnos del estrés de las nacionales.

Me molestaba tener que reducir el tiempo en la bañera, todos los domingos me la pasaba adentro de esta, me ayuda a relajarme y a separarme del mundo, el agua me ayuda a no pensar que no tengo a nadie, el tiempo pasa y cuando menos me doy cuenta la mano de Makoto me es tendida para ayudarme a salir.

-vamos a llegar tarde- la calma de su voz era la misma de siempre, creo que ya se habia rendido hace mucho, no importara que tan tarde fuera o que tan importante sea el asunto, no podía hacer que fuera más rápido.

Después de comer algo –algo de caballa por supuesto- nos dirigimos al centro comercial donde ya nos estaba esperando Rei y Nagisa.

No era muy especial lo que isismo, fuimos a comer helados, y como era costumbre en los novios no paraban de hacer mimo, caminamos por las tiendas deportivas, nos probamos trajes de baños, decidí en comprarme uno.

-ara~ pero Haru-chan, ese es igual a los otros-

\- no lo es, este es un poco más corto de las piernas se siente diferente- por la expresión que isieron todos no creo que me hayan creído.

Al salir la voz chillona de Nagisa estallo y para mi fue como uñas contra una pizarra de gis.

-miren, es la nueva tienda de mascotas, ¿podemos entrar a ver?- su expresión de súplica era casi imposible decirle que no.

-no- conteste sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dije casi, no?

-por favor Haruka-sempai-

-vamos Haru, solo un vistazo- y entre los tres me empujaron para entrar a la tienda.

-woooooaaaaa~ mira Rei- grito el más imperativo de todos mientras salía corriendo.

-Nagisa no corras- y como siempre su novio salió a calmarlo y a procurar que no rompiera nada, buena suerte Rei.

Camine hasta el fondo de la tienda para estar un momento en paz, no es que no me gustara salir con ellos pero hoy me desperté con un dolor de cabeza y lo único que asían ellos es aumentarla y con eso mi mal humor.

A lo lejos escuche una vos chillona acompañada de otra más histérica, fue tan difícil saber quienes eran como saber el resultado de 2+2 cerré los ojos solo un momento mientras caminaba y casi caigo cuando patee una jaula, la cubría una manta y al parecer dentro de ella había un animal.

Por lo general no soy muy curioso pero la jaula era demasiado grande y eso me abrió la curiosidad.

Me agache para ver al animal con mucho cuidado levante la manta, no sabía que era lo que había dentro, podía ser un animal agresivo o un perro rabioso o cualquier cosa.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que vi, adentro estaba un nekojin; los nekojin son gatos modificados científicamente para que el animal tome forma humana dejándoles únicamente sus orejas y cola de su anterior apariencia y asi interactúe mas con el dueño, se le puede enseñar a caminar con dos patas o hablar como los humanos, el procedimiento es demasiado costoso y no son tan comunes y menos aquí, pero por ley se puede hacer el procedimiento cuando el animal tenga un año de vida o mas.

El cachorro no debía de tener mas de un mes de nacido, se veía como un niño de 10 años vestía un pequeño short y una camisa polo blanca, con el pelo rojiso-rasado la cola y orejas del mismo tono sus enormes ojos expresivo no dejaba de soltar lagrimas se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando y su cara estaba toda roja eh hinchada por el llanto.

Fue solo un impulso, metí la mano para tocarlo y él cómo reacción se apegó más a la esquina de la vieja, sucia y oxidada jaula en la que estaba.

Estaba aterrado y yo solo quería protegerlo, el procedimiento debió doler y siendo aún tan joven.

Volví a intentar y el pequeño cerro lo ojos asustado de que yo le fuera hacer algo, acaricie primero las orejas eran suaves al acto, pero seguía sin abrir sus hermosos ojos, le acaricie la cabeza para demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño y al parecer funciono porque ahora era él el que se arrepegaba contra mi mano, acaricie su mejilla para terminar en su barbilla.

Retire mi mano y en protesta él me maulló, exigiéndome que lo acaricie más, se acercó a mí en cuatro patas y se froto contra la jaula, incitándome a seguir acariciándolo.

-nya~- se sentó muy propio de su raza y me miro tan intensamente que no pude evitar sonreír.

-eres muy escandaloso- caí de nuevo a sus encantos y le acaricie nuevamente su cabeza. Después de tres veces el me miro con curiosidad era como si fuera la primera vez que recibía una muestra de cariño, me olio la mano y la lamio. Yo no sabía que hacer no era la primera vez que me lamia la mano un gato pero el no es solo un gato común es un nekojin y a diferencia de los que salen en la tele él era más lindo, más tierno y más indefenso.

-hey tú, esta área no está abierta al público así que aléjate del gato- una voz estruendosa se escuchó a mi espalda.

El pobre pelirojo se escondió de nuevo en su esquina, temblaba visiblemente y las lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente en sus ojos cerrados.

-¿que no escuchaste? Largo de aquí- me levante con calma aparente aunque por dentro estaba muy molesto, era un sujeto grande y sucio, con una barba larga y una enorme panza, en pocas palabra era un tipo intimidante, pero al pensar que le pusiera sus gordas y asquerosas manos encima del pequeño minino una furia se encendió dentro de mí, jamás había estado tan furioso con alguien o algo.

-me lo voy a llevar- dije sin vacilar, los dos sabíamos de quien me estábamos refiriendo y controle el temblor de mis manos.

-ja, ¿y que te hace pensar eso?-

-o me lo llevo yo o se lo lleva la policía-

No iso falta mucho para que saliera con el gato-niño en brazos, no pesaba mucho parecía débil y no quería que se lastimara los pies y manos al caminar en cuatro patas, dudo que sepa caminar en dos. Al salir mis compañeros me esperaban afuera de la tienda.

-ooooh Haru ¿donde esta….- la frase quedo suspendida cuando me vio salir cargando al nekojin.

-Haruka-sempai eso es lo que creo que es?- dijo Rei también atónito de lo que veía se ajustaba los lentes una y otra vez creyendo que necesitaba una nueva graduación.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww es un nekojin… es tan lindo~ - Nagisa se abrió camino de los dos mas altos, quedando a solo poco centímetros de "MI" pequeño neko, asustándolo mas de lo que ya estaba, parecía que no había salido en mucho tiempo o no lo suficiente ya que de cualquier cosa temblaba y me encajaba sus pequeñas pero afiladas uñas en mi pecho. Nagisa acerco la mano con la intención de acariciar su cabeza y el gato iso un sonido de advertencia; ponía sus orejas para atrás y mostraba sus afilados colmillo, todo el pelo se le empezó a esponjar junto con lo de la cola, no estaba acostumbrado a las personas.

-ne? Haru, no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo a tu casa- mire a los tres, Rei abrazaba de una manera sobreprotectora a su novio que empezaba, como siempre, a exagerar la cosas, Makoto me miraba con cara de preocupación nada propio de el.

-¿porque no? Vivo solo y hay espacio suficiente en mi casa- lo miro desechando por completo la idea de deshacerme de él tan pronto, el me miro nuevamente y maulló.

-saben? Haru-chan tiene razón, nekojin-chan es apenas un bebe y necesita que alguien lo cuide-

-necesita un nombre, creo que es hembra pero no estoy seguro- era muy propio de Rei el saber todo de todo que quería saber el sexo exacto de mi minino y solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-Rin- dije sin pensarlo, me molestaba que Rei siquiera pensara en tocarlo o verlo de esa forma –se va a llamar Rin, es muy escandaloso como un teléfono- lo abrase con mas fuerza contra mi pecho, Rin ladeo la cabeza y maulló en protesta por mi repentina acción.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Solo una palabra podía describir el regreso a casa: "horrible" rin trataba de bajarse de mis brazos durante la mitad del camino, la otra mitad se dedicaba a atacarnos, primero me atacaba a mí porque no dejaba que se bajara, a Nagisa porque a cada rato trataba de acariciarlo, atacaba a Rei porque no dejaba en paz el tema de su sexo y cuando trato de comprobarlo, bueno digamos que no me sentí mal por él, y por último, atacaba a Makoto por todo: por platicar, por caminar cerca de nosotros incluso adolorido por los rasguños decidió por su seguridad ir detrás de nosotros, pero Rin se las había arreglado para quedar abrazad a mi estilo Kuala para no perderlo de vista. No estaba seguro pero creo que veía a Makoto como una presa que hay que eliminar a toda costa.

Con forme íbamos caminando Rei y Nagisa tomaron diferentes caminos quedando únicamente Makoto, Rin y yo.

-ne? Haru, creo que tu gato quiere asesinarme- dijo con su calmada voz de siempre, pero lo conozco desde que éramos niños y pude percibir el ligero temblor de su voz.

A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con él, por una extraña razón no quería darle la razón, no quería que Rin quedara como el malo del cuento.

-es solo un gato- dije mientras maniobraba al pequeño para poder cargarlo con una sola mano, con la otra empecé a acariciarlo desde las orejas, pasando por la espalda para llegar a su cola.

-Haru, no es solo un gato, es un nekojin y si es agresivo desde ahorita imagina cuando crezca-

Por primera vez Rin empezaba a relajarse desde que habíamos salido de la tienda pasaba su pequeña cabeza por debajo de mi barbilla y en mi pecho sentí una pequeña y débil vibración proveniente del pecho del pequeño neko.

-está asustado- sentencie para dar por terminada ese tema, me molestaba que quisiera culpar a Rin de aquella forma, a mi ver, él era la inocente víctima de todo.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, el camino se dividió nuevamente y Makoto tomo su camión diferente al nuestro. Yo no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Rin, al llegar abrí la puerta y me senté en la entrada para quitarme los zapatos, solté a Rin esperando que saliera corriendo y haciendo su habitual escándalo pero eso no paso, con cuidado levante su rostro de mi hombro y caí en cuenta que se había quedado domino durante el camino; lo acune de nuevo en mis brazos y pude apreciar con más detenimiento sus facciones, tenía unas largas y tupidas pestaña cubriendo sus hermosos ojos expresivos; un ligero sonrojo adornaba tiernamente sus mejillas y sus labios eran de un sutil rosado, no los tenía del todo cerrados y tome eso cono una invitación a probarlos, a comprobar si eran tan suaves y dulces de cómo se veían.

Solo han pasado un par de horas desde que lo conozco y siempre he caído a sus encantos, ¿Qué podía ser diferente a esta vez? …Nada.

Acune con una mano su rostro y aproxime mi rostro al suyo, respiraba el mismo aire que exhalaba, sus ojos seguían cerrados y yo deseaba poder verlos en ese momento, solo un rose basto para darme cuenta que eran más suaves de lo que pensé, eran como el pétalo de la rosa, con ganas de probar quise profundizar aquel beso.

-nyaaaaaaaa~- Rin despertado, había bosteado soltando dos gruesa lágrimas de cada ojo, con el dorso de la mano se tallaba su carita en un acto de inocencia total. No pude evitar besar su frente.

-¿tienes hambre?- le pregunte tontamente mientras terminaba de quitarme los zapatos.

-nya~- parecía contestar, se bajó de mi regazo y caminaba con sus cuatro patas por todo el recibidor, curioseándolo a su paso.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina, del refrigerador saque dos porciones de caballa y las cocine, no paso mucho para que estuviesen listas, las serví y me di vuelta para poder cenar pero ahí solo estaba yo, no había ni rastro de Rin.

-Rin?!-

Arroje los plato de nuevo a la barra y salí a toda prisa a buscarlo, lo busque en el recibido, el cuarto de lavado, en la sala de star y nada, subí las escaleras con la esperanza de que su curiosidad fuera más grande de lo que había pensado. Lo busque sin mayor éxito.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar no podía dejarlo solo era muy pequeño y se asustaba por casi todo, tal vez solo estaba escondido en algún lugar dentro de la casa.

Si; tal vez estaba asustado y estaba escondido en alguna esquina o debajo de un mueblo era pequeño y es seguro que cabría en muchos lugares.

Mas tranquilo me acerque un plato para poder cenar, cuando apareciera le daría el suyo, me acerque a la mesa y fue ahí que vi la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero entre abierta.

Era un muy pequeña la abertura pero lo suficiente para que cupiera sin muchos problemas.

Es de noche, se perdió, se lo robaron, lo atropellaron, se ahogó en el mar, esta herido.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, avente lejos mi plato, cayendo al piso el pescado que en esos momentos no importaba nada.

Asome la cabeza con la esperanza de ver sus cabellos rojisos resaltando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y vaya que me tranquilice cuando lo vi, no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, solo unos cuantos metros, estaba muy pegado al piso movía sus delgados hombros a un ritmo que solo el entendía, su vista estaba fijos en la barda que separaba la calle de mi propiedad, sus orejas se movía al menor ruido y su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro y cuando estaba a punto de dar el salto.

-¡RIN!- grite enojado.

Perdió la concentración, y callo en un charco de lodo.

-nyaa nyaa- se quejaba mientras sacudía el lodo de sus extremidades.

Salí corriendo y lo abrace fuertemente

-no vuelva a ser eso- dije mientras lo metía adentro de la casa, asegurándome cerrar la puerta con seguro; era más el alivio que sentía que el enfado. En tan poco tiempo y ya lo quería mas que hubiese querido a alguien, Rin provocaba en mi la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba en el agua, y era un hecho, no iba a renunciar a él.

Lo cargue y lo lleve directo al baño, estaba todo cubierto de lodo y trataba de limpiarse con su lengua, no podía permitir eso.

Deje que el agua corriera dentro de la bañera y senté al pequeño en el borde de esta, mientras el agua llegara en su punto máximo yo le quitaba la ropa: primero le quite la camisa, su piel era tan blanca y lechosa que daban unas tremendas ganas de morderla, sus tetillas tan puras y rosadas eran como dos lindos botones, simplemente adorables, pase mi mano por todo su torso, fue sorprendente ver como mi mano se deslizaban con facilidad, él me miraba lleno de curiosidad, unos cuantos mechones caían rebeldemente por su rostro y el ronroneo se escuchaba por todo el baño. Un ligero temblor se apodero de mis manos, e indeciso continúe quitándole el pequeño short que llevaba.

Su pequeño miembro quedo al descubierto, era un hecho era un niño con nombre de niña; sonreí por ver lo tan vulnerable, algo dentro de mis pantalones empezaba a crecer, mi instinto me dictaba tumbarlo y hacerlo mi en ese mismo instante, su cola se movía muy en alto de un lado para otro.

Antes de cometer una locura lo avente dentro de la bañera.

-NYAAAAAA~ -

-lo siento-

A los gatos normalmente no le gusta el agua pero rin parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

-no te muevas de aquí, enseguida vuelvo-

Salir en dirección a un armario que guardaba ropa vieja, nunca tire la ropa cuando era niño y ahora le podría servir a Rin, pero esta noche no, estaba llena de polvo.

Saque toda la ropa de niño que tenía y la metí a la lavadora, fui a mi habitación y tome un suéter mío.

Cuando entre al baño lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de Rin, era tan grande y trasmitía tanto que me quede literalmente congelado en la entrada del baño.

-nya?-

-ya sal, te vas a resfriar- lo envolví en una toalla y lo lleve cargando a mi cuarto, le puse el suéter; era de esperarse que le quedara muy grande.

-ya es tarde, es mejor dormir-

Acomode el futon para que se acomodara rin.

-nya- frunció el ceño inconforme por el lugar de dormir.

-mejor que la sucia jaula en la que estabas.

.

.

.

En medio de la noche me despertó un movimiento repentino en la cama, abrí los ojos vi el rostro de Rin a centímetros del mio.

-no te gusto el futon ¿verdad?-

-nya-

Levante las abanas, él se acomodó pegado a mi pecho, de inmediato sentí la vibración de su ronroneo, pase la mano por su cintura y lo acerque más a mí.

-buenas noches Rin-


End file.
